With circuits becoming smaller and faster, device driving current improvement becomes more important. Device current is closely related to gate length, gate capacitance, and carrier mobility. Shortening poly-gate length, increasing gate capacitance and increasing carrier mobility can improve the device current performance. Gate length reduction is an on-going effort in order to shrink circuit size. Increasing gate capacitance has also been achieved by efforts such as reducing gate dielectric thickness, increasing gate dielectric constant, and the like. In order to further improve device current, enhancing carrier mobility has also been explored.
Among efforts made to enhance carrier mobility, forming a strained silicon channel is a known practice. Strain can enhance bulk electron and hole mobility. Strain can also be applied to the channel region by forming a strain-inducing contact etch stop layer (CESL) over the FET device. When such a contact etch stop layer is deposited, due to the lattice spacing mismatch between the CESL and the underlying layer, an in-plane stress develops to match the lattice spacing.